Mysterious Games
by Specialty
Summary: In the process of updating.....
1. Chapter 1: The Wind

A/N Guess what..I'm BAAAAAAAAACK. Those of you who've read my other stuff understand why I took this off to re-write. Those who don't: it's simple.I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing and it has to be EXACTLY the way I want it and HOW I want it before I'll post and I'm not above taking it off and re-writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, although my friend is currently looking in Canada for Wolverine as a b-day gift.hey I'm legal there at least!  
  
Chapter One: The Wind  
  
  
  
2am.  
  
Moonlight settled softly over a petite form in a dark cherry Victorian- styled bed. The moon's pale light filtered down on the already beautiful features of a sweet pale-faced girl. Two silver highlights in her mahogany hair glittered and moved to the girl's soft breathing. The other girl, a brunette whose ability to phase frightened everyone who didn't know her, and who usually bunked in the same room as his Chere, was gone. Where he didn't know , but it was better for him.less risk. She was quiet now. Usually she was restless, tossing and turning when he got there. It was almost as if she could sense his presence near her. It scared him, it was another risk, but tonight she was quiet. Then he heard her stir again. She was reaching out for him again. Even in her sleep she wanted him by her side. He stepped by her bedside and knelt down next to her-staring into her beautiful face engrossed. Slowly her eyes began to open. He reveled in her sparkling green eyes. She smiled sleepily and asked softly, "So you're the one who's been haunting my dreams." He smiled but it was to dark for her to see him. It wasn't from him being scared, it was for her own protection. He nodded and stood up. Even in the darkness she could see his muscular figure. His soft breathing pattern sped up as the adrenaline rush picked up from thinking about the hot body twisting beneath the sheets of her bed. He could clearly see the petite yet perfect outline of her body from under the white sheets-the curvy body she owned but no one touched. As always though, it was time for him to go.  
  
Softly, from years of practice in New Orleans, he retreated to the always- open window. It was a trick he had learned in the many acts of larceny he had committed. The last things to be seen in the darkened room were two glowing, vivid red eyes and the words that floated from them: "Aime mon Chere"  
  
The mahogany haired girl in the bed began tossing and turning as soon as the lingering red pin-points left. A soft terrified moan escaped her pale lips. Her sweat glistened forehead thrashed back and forth. As if she were calling for his presence to come back. Then, her movements became more erratic, as if she were trying to escape. She was running, jumping, hiding from something that she did not see or know. Then it seemingly struck her like a thought. It had happened again. She was alone. Suddenly, she sat up in bed, wide awake. She was alone. Alone and scared. She couldn't even scream, only sit there and shake.  
  
It was the never-ending dream. The same dream that had plagued her for several continuous weeks. It was eerily familiar. As if the person she had been searching for, the person that she was meant to be with, was right there. All she would have to do is reach out and touch them and they would be solid. It had been going on now for about a year; on and off, as if there was a switch. When she had it, she'd wake up soaked in cold sweat. She didn't know what had left her, but she needed it. It scared her, needing something. What really pissed her off was not the fact that she had never needed anything, or one for that matter, but that she didn't know what was continuingly being found and lost.  
  
Then, like clockwork, Logan was there. They always seemed to know when the other had nightmares. When he saw her, he remembered her asking once if anyone other than themselves ever really understood how scared you had to be to not scream.  
  
"Mine or yours," he asked in his gruff way.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Wanna talk about it, kid?"  
  
She hated that word-hated it with a passion. "No."  
  
"Come here then."  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"It's alright. I got on a shirt and pants tonight."  
  
She slowly peeled the covers back and moved over to him. She hugged him tight as he held her. And she felt safe-if not loved. 


	2. Chapter 2: Why Am I Here?

A/N If you REALLY wanna correct my French (and I mean that literally here) go head.I'm a Spanish major, hence why my French sucks  
  
Chapter 2: Why the Hell am I Here?  
  
  
  
Why did she have to stay behind again? Just because she was considered the most junior member of the team didn't mean that she should have to be left behind alone. Her full lips pouted. Her face became a mask of annoyance and frustration. Hell, Jubilee hadn't even had the control over the powers that she did. Rogue groaned as she remembered the argument that she had with the Professor only hours earlier.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
/ Rogue, you know that you can't fully control your powers. What if you were thrown against one of your teammates? You would drain them. / The Professor leaned forward on his clasped hands and starred at her intently in his mind's eye.  
  
/ But professor, Ah'd beah careful. Ah can control it's intensity, ya know./ She could see him still staring at her disbelieving before he spoke.  
  
/ Yes, but you know as well as I do child that it requires intense concentration. You would either ignore the fight or your powers. Either way you'd be a threat to your team. /  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
She rolled her flashing emerald eyes at the thought of fighting with him, and tucked the offending strands of white that had escaped her ponytail behind her ears. She glanced down at the lined counter top filled with monitors in the command center of the mansion. She gave a quick glance at the monitors that showed her the entire mansion and the surrounding grounds. Still. As usual.  
  
Why Professor X thought they needed a look-out at home, she didn't know. Nothing ever happened. She went back to her English assignment. She was reading "The Crucible", one of the dullest books on the face of the earth, for a test she had in two days. One that she hadn't studied for. The person who invented color marking was at the top of her hit list, right after the guy who invented math. The usually observant girl didn't notice as the screens, one following the other, flipping then returning to normal.the subtle hint of looped taping.  
  
Rouge was in the middle of a particularly mind-numbing act when there was a knock on the door down stairs. She immediately looked at the screen that showed her the front door. Not that it helped. It was pitch black outside and for some reason the light had been flipped off, but even so, she didn't see anything-not even a dark figure. She sighed and went to open the door thinking that her reading was never going to get done.  
  
She turned on the outside light and looked at the miniature screen that would show her the person who was on the other side. No one was there. But another wave of pounding was heard. She figured that this had to be one of those insane jokes that the guys played on her. But yet, her heart beat faster-the adrenaline just starting to course through her veins. She slowly removed the ever present gloves from her hands and opened the door.  
  
He was leaning against the wall and took a drag of his cigarette. His eyes, behind the dark glasses, took in the 5'5" figure, the tight jeans, the transparent green shirt over a black tank top, the brown lipstick and the loose strands of white hair. He slowly blew out a stream of smoke.  
  
"Allo´, Chere."  
  
Rogue's grip tightened on the door. She shook the strands of hair out of her eyes as a cover to get a good look at the male figure in front of her. He was about 6'2" and looked muscular.  
  
"Can I help you?" Was he human? Or was he one of them?  
  
The brown-haired, leather-clad figure stood and took a few steps over to stand in front of her. He leaned on his arm on the door jam. The leather jacket opened slightly, revealing a white undershirt that wasn't tucked into the jeans.  
  
"Ah wouldn't sup'ose dat Stormy would be in dere, petite?" He used a bit of his empathy power to enhance his charm.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Rouge was practically immune to it due to the many in her head. In fact, they were all laughing at what they considered pathetic hitting on. She shook her head hard in a negative response, releasing more of her white streaks into her face and put her gloves back on.  
  
"She's uh.um.she's uh.out?" / Smooth one, Rouge. Why didn't ya just tell him that she's on a top secret mission saving mutant children? That woulda been so much less subtle. /  
  
"Well den. Is Chere gonna at least show dis Cajun some o' 'er manners and invite him inside ta wait?"  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Not wanting to be exceptionally rude nor take her eyes off of him, she stepped back, inviting him in before she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rogue! What's wrong? It took 17 rings before you picked up."  
  
Great. It was Scott. He always made her feel incompetent, but he also made her feel cared for, especially since Logan seemed to either be gone or drooling over Jean lately. It was nice that there was at least one person that wanted her, even if it was just for friendship.  
  
"Nothing, Scott. Just, um, couldn't find the phone." Lie number one. The guy in front of her snorted at it.  
  
"Rogue? Is there someone there with you? You know no one else's suppose to be there when we're gone."  
  
"No. Ah'm by myself." Lie number two. With a laugh, the phone was snatched from her hand. "No!" The word died on her lips.  
  
"Don't ya worry mon ami, Gambit be takin' good care o' your girlfriend."  
  
"Rogue? Rogue!" Scott had to get back to the mansion to find out why the security system had failed and why that, that, that SOB was there and what he was doing to Rouge.  
  
As Scott's yells came from the phone, the stranger went to hang up with a sexy, smug smile. Right before the phone hit the cradle, he got an idea.  
  
"Ah Scott, mon amie, Stormy wouldn't be dare wit ya, would she?"  
  
Scott swore loudly making everyone in the jet turn and look at him oddly. "Who is this?"  
  
On the other end of the line was laugher. "Just an Ol' Cajun. Now is Stormy 'round?"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Scott handed the phone over.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stormy.long time non see."  
  
The smile Storm wore could be heard on the other end. "Ah. My friend has returned. I assume you are at the mansion with Rogue?"  
  
"Ah. Dat her name? We non been introduced. Oui. Gambit be at the mansion. And Gambit be enjoyin' de view."  
  
Storm laughed at her old friend's flirting tactics. "Remy, dear friend, I doubt you'll flatter her too much. She's had a hard life.I would tell you that it would be a waste of time, but that in itself is a waste of breath."  
  
He chuckled. "But Stormy know dat Gambit be always up for a challenge, non?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I know it well.and in more ways than one. If you would be so kind as to give Rogue the phone."  
  
Gambit duly handed the phone over. "If you would be so kind, Rogue, please show him his room. It's right across the hall from yours and Kitty's. And also show him the mansion?"  
  
Rogue sighed. There went her hopes of finishing her English assignment. "Sure, Storm. I'll see you later." She gently set the phone on the cradle. She turned to the guy who she still wasn't positive about his name.  
  
"So Ah guess you're Gambit?"  
  
He flashed his sultry, cocky smile. "Oui. But Chere can call dis Cajun Remy."  
  
The smile had Rogue stunned for a moment. She.remembered it?  
  
/ About time. / He was getting a bit tired of using his powers to enhance his charm. Now that there was a crack, maybe he didn't have to try so hard.  
  
The smile looked familiar.as if she had been half asleep when she saw it last. Rogue shook her head to clear it of her thoughts. Then she realized that she needed to show him around-quickly-so she might get back to her assignment.  
  
/ Damn. Guess not. At least she hasn't recognized me yet. /  
  
"More like swamp rat," Rogue said under her breath. If she could have seen his eyes, she would have seen them dull. "Follow me. You're bunking across from me."  
  
"Across eh? Remy likes the top better."  
  
Remembering that a friend of Storms was a friend of her's, she forced a smile. "Follow me."  
  
He grabbed his bags and followed her. He had been told never to get too close, but the motto 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' had always worked for him. So what if he mixed a bit of pleasure with business? The rear view was almost as good as the front, he decided.  
  
Rogue kept a watch on him as he followed her. Several items disappeared under the leather duster. She opened his door with a flourish, revealing a medium sized room with a King sized water bed, a few dressers, a closet and a desk. She followed him into the room and softly shut the door.  
  
"What, mon petite? Someone else here besides Chere?" / Maybe it did affect her. /  
  
"Na. Just didn't want 'em to walk in on us" She smiled seductively. ".Just in case." Rogue put her arms gently around his waist, as if to pull him closer. Remy leaned in, but she pushed him away and touched him lightly with her left hand.  
  
He felt himself being absorbed slowly.  
  
"What is Chere doin ta Remy?"  
  
"Teaching him not to steal." And with that she left the room, with the swiped items, slamming the door shut.  
  
/ She's a cold one, dat one. Definitely a Mutant too./  
  
But like he needed proof of that. Although he knew from his late- night research session that Xavier sometimes took in human kids, Gambit knew that she was one like him. Now he had proof of her extremely deadly power. 


	3. Chapter 3 Just Getting Started

A/N Ditto on the French..I still don't own the characters..and please don't bash the accents of Rogue and Gambit. I'm writing Rogue's off of my own (southern/"rebel") accent and Gambit's off of my best friend's (who happens to be of 'Nawlins') and who beta writes for me (thanks btw) Thanks much.  
  
Chapter 3: Just Getting Started  
  
Gambit stared blankly at the closed door. He had never had a girl so blatantly ignore him like this one had just done. Usually they were like putty in his hands. / But Gawd knows Remy loves a challenge. / He smiled. It was better for him when they ran.  
  
As for the moment, though, he needed to unpack...and food too...right after he made a phone call. He dug around in his bag for a second before pulling out a very advanced cell phone. He punched a few keys and it began to ring on the other end. After two rings, the line was picked up.  
  
"Gambit be in"  
  
"Did she recognize you?"  
  
"Non. Mon Chere be a cold one, but Gambit'll crack her."  
  
"Take all the time you need, but do it right. Rogue has to trust you completely. Remember, don't get too close."  
  
Gambit closed the phone, effectively ending the conversation. / Like he need ta remind Gambit. Gambit'll do his job. Such a pity dis one be a job dough. / 


	4. Chapter 4 Persons Revealed

Chapter 4: Persons Revealed  
  
Across the hall and on the other side of the door, Rogue was shivering. She had just used her powers on a person that was potentially a non-Mutant. No wonder the Professor didn't want her to part of the team on missions. Even on some thing as simple as house watching, she messed up. Not to mention after being so close to his body heat-it was almost like he was radiating it-she was physically cold. No human could do that.  
  
/ Exactly! No human radiates that much body heat. An' the dark glasses? Maybe he's like Scott. An' Gambit? It's gotta be a code name. / So she hadn't given herself-or the X-Men-away. She smiled at her discovery.  
  
Meanwhile, 2700 feet in the air, Scott was ranting. Everyone that occupied the plane, which weren't many due to the upcoming summer holidays, could easily hear them.  
  
"Who is this guy, Storm? No, no, don't answer that. I want to know what he's doing there and what he's gonna do to Rogue. And why the security system failed."  
  
Wolverine snorted at the last question. There were a hundred reasons why it could have failed. /Scooter's ability of stealth is non-existent./  
  
The brown-haired and eyed, 6' black-and-yellow-uniformed 23 year old stomped to the front of the plane where Storm and Wolverine were piloting.  
  
"Get us there now."  
  
Wolverine took an eye off of the controls. "Calm down boy-wonder. Rogue's a tough kid."  
  
He mentally awarded himself a point for reinforcing their relationship /GOD. Their relationship? Wolverine doesn't do relationships./ as an older brother/younger sister or father/daughter type.  
  
" She can take care of herself. She don't need some pumped up superman that comes to her rescue every time she breaks a flippin' nail."  
  
/At least that's what I keep telling myself/ In truth, he was more scared than the younger man about her, but he knew what he said was true. The Wolverine had trained her himself between his short, frequent road trips. A sinking feeling of guilt hit his stomach. Maybe she didn't know as much as he thought. He had started teaching her after he came back for the first time. He had only stayed away for a week before convincing himself that if he wasn't with her, then he couldn't protect her. The sessions had been rare, centered on his frequent trips, leaving Scott to fill in the gaps. He mentally paled at the thought.  
  
"Wolverine is right, Scott," Storm said gently. "I trust Gambit. He helped me when I was younger. I am sure nothing more than a bit of a verbal spar will come to her."  
  
Wolverine inaudibly growled. /That better be all or I'm going to have to do some major gut slicing when we touch down./  
  
He flipped the controls to Storm and turned to face Scott.  
  
"Listen prima donna, don't get your panties in a twist just cuz some guy realized that Rogue was worthy of a second look and assumed you knew that too. As for her letting him in, he musta said sumthing. Streaks ain't no blonde." /Just don't go realizin' that there's more to those hockey games and outings I take her on./  
  
A chorus of whistles came from the back of the plane. The Junior X-Men had been eves dropping and they knew exactly what Wolverine was saying.  
  
The blue-and-yellow-clad Havok nudged the black-and-yellow uniformed Sunspot and Iceman. "Have you seen the rack on that girl? I'm tellin' you, it pays to stake out the hallway at 8:30."  
  
It was common knowledge that the Bitch Queen, as she was known to many, was very prompt about her comings and goings to shower.  
  
Before Logan could get up and knock some heads together, the 5'8" blue- furred X-Man bampfed to the three younger guys and knocked their heads together with a whispered "If I EVER here you talk about my sister that way again..." before bampfing to a safer distance as Jubilee, Shadowcat and Psylocke jumped the boys. Suddenly, there was a jumble of black, yellow, blue, and lavender variations of uniforms fighting in the enclosed area.  
  
The red-haired Jean laughed in the rear of the plane as the freshmen girls taught the freshman guys and senior guy about being "male chauvinistic pigs." She felt they deserved whatever they got, and would have joined in if she hadn't felt too old or that Scott wouldn't approve. After an exhausting mission that had turned out to be another simulation, the entertainment was welcoming. But if it didn't stop she knew someone would get hurt. She was feeling trouble from the cockpit and broke the commotion up before seeing what was wrong.  
  
Back at the mansion, Rogue was hearing strange sounds from the room across the hall. / Is that talking? Great. He's ah spy. Just what Ah need. / Rogue opened her door slowly then opened the next one quietly.  
  
Inside, the stranger was talking softly to...someone?  
  
Gambit had spent too much time practicing theft to not hear her enter. "Didn't someone 'ver tell Chere dat curiosity killed de cat?" He quickly through his phone into his beat up leather bag.  
  
Rogue smiled. Logan was always telling her that when she watched him tinker with his bikes. She hardened her voice. She didn't want him to think that she wasn't barely more than tolerating him. "What are ya doing? Ah just remembered that Ah hadn't shown ya the mansion yet. Ah told Storm that Ah would."  
  
He turned a fraction of an inch, just so she could see him better. "An' Chere always be keepin' 'er word."  
  
Not wanting to fight...well not much anyway, she didn't respond. Rogue fought with herself to show no emotion. It wasn't that she was upset that he was finding ways to torment her and become one of the others, but that he was doing it so soon.  
  
/ Guess Ah really do ooze bitchiness./  
  
He couldn't look at her. Looking her in the eye made it harder for him to lie. Out of the corner of his eye...yeah, that he could do, but look her directly in the eyes, those green orbs...that he couldn't. He laughed to himself.  
  
/Remy guess he's already gotten a bit too close this time./ For some reason that didn't bother him.  
  
Rogue looked like she was going to say something when a load rumble shook the house. Whatever she was going to say changed. "They're back."  
  
/ What a stupid thing ta say. Of course he's know they're back. / "Do ya wanna come an' meet the others?"  
  
Gambit looked from the girl in front of him to the mess on the bed. He should probably not go with Rouge and spend more time getting his things in order and doing a perimeter sweep, but going would improve his status in the X-Men. / Non ta mention Remy'd be shown ano'ter good view. / He nodded shortly and madder sure nothing that could incriminate him was in sight before following her trim figure.  
  
Scott met them halfway, still steamed. "Rouge, you got some explaining to do." 


	5. Chapter 5 Her Cover

Chapter 5: Her Cover...  
  
Gambit stepped between them. "Cool it, Shades."  
  
Wolverine nudged Storm and whispered, "I like this kid; he's got my kinda personality."  
  
Gambit pushed Scott back a step to emphasize his point. "Gambit trick de Chere.we had a bit o' a quarrel and Gambit proved hisself with de call."  
  
Scott looked over Gambit's shoulder at Rogue. "Is this true, Rogue?"  
  
"Well, uh, yea, Scott. Ah guess he just got past meh."  
  
He iced his gaze. "You have an extra session tomorrow. 6am. What woulda happened if-"  
  
Storm cut him off. "Scott. There was no 'if.' Let us be thankful for that. Now let us go to bed. I will give proper introductions in the morning. It has been a long day."  
  
Rogue was silently fuming at her undeserved punishment. / But it's bettuh than the truth, gal. / She followed Remy and the others up the stairs to the dormitory hall. She got as close as she could to Gambit without touching him. "Ah'm lockin mah door tonight.just so ya know."  
  
He stopped to face her and a smile spread slowly across his face. "Chere, dere ain't nuttin dat c'n keep dis Cajun outta no where."  
  
He felt a piece of cold metal slide across his shoulder near his neck.  
  
Logan's keen ears heard him. A small smile and a look of warning in those feral dark blue eyes made Gambit decide not to go through with his threat.for tonight at least.  
  
Wolverine let the kids go on ahead of them and held back Storm. "'Ro, I don't trust Gumbo there. I'm gonna watch her room tonight." 


	6. Chapter 6 His Savior?

Chapter 6:...His Saviour?  
  
11:54  
  
The red numbers blazed into his eyeballs. The dreams had come back. They hadn't appeared in forever, but the blonde that he was once married to was back. And all the trouble that he thought he left in New Orleans. He had to get up and do something; he couldn't lay there any longer.  
  
Not bothering to throw on more than a pair of blue silk boxers and a white undershirt, he silently opened his door. A dozing Wolverine was in front of his destination-Rogue's room.  
  
/ Damn. /  
  
He closed the door and looked around. A bit of knowledge flickered in his mind. For a moment, he couldn't put his finger on it. The he smiled. She had a window. So did he. In seconds, he was on the roof then through the always opened window and into her room. He slipped on his gloves and covered her mouth before gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Chere? Chere. Wake up."  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the emerald orbs behind them. After he was sure she wouldn't scream, he removed his hand from her angry mouth.  
  
"Before ya say anyt'ing, Chere, ya got 5 minutes afore Remy's aleaving ya. We're goin' out."  
  
The prospect of actually leaving the mansion grounds was better than wondering why he was in her room. He got to the window before she got to ask the question that was plaguing her.  
  
"Who's Belle?"  
  
His already tense muscles turned to brick.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Belle. Blonde.light grey eyes. Who is she? I saw."  
  
She had never seen someone move so fast. Even Pietro. She hadn't registered the movement until she felt his hands bruising her arms and shaking her.  
  
"How do you know about her?" he whispered furiously. His red eyes blazed fiercely and he was unconsciously heating her skin under his hands. Then.she remembered him.  
  
"Oh my God!" She had almost forgotten to whisper. "What the hell have you been doing in my room? I thought those were dreams. Oh Hell." She struggled to get out of his grasp and out of the room so she could warn them.  
  
/Oh God./ He had just blown his cover.  
  
"Lo-" He covered her mouth before she could get the rest of the guy's name out.  
  
"Chere. Ya don't understand. Remy, he." He had to find another approach- and he had to think of one fast. "Remy'll explain everythin'. Let's get on the road first. We're going to a club." He let go of her.  
  
"'Ow do Ah know ya're tellin' the truth?"  
  
"Oh Hell. Remy's nev'r 'ad ta beg before. Just tell Remy first 'ow ya know about his Belle. Please."  
  
Still fighting mad and figuring that this would be the only way to find out why he had earlier been in her room, she told him. "Mah powers. Ah take memories, thoughts, and energy."  
  
His breath came faster. All he had done to bury his past and now it was digging itself up. "'Ow much did Chere see?"  
  
"Just ah few days. Ya saw her day afore yesterday."  
  
His breath slowed. He was safe for now.  
  
"Now tell meh. Why were ya in mah room?"  
  
He had to think fast. "Uh. Remy heard 'bout dis X-Men place. Remy was checkin' it out afore he decided ta join. He wasn't gonna get trapped dat way again."  
  
Knowing about pasts, she sat up, pullin' the covers up higher on her. She looked at him, waiting. Blankly looking at her, he didn't get the hint. He was too busy inspecting her body through the comforter and her night clothes.  
  
"An' it was ya tellin' meh that ah don't 'ave manners?"  
  
He continued to stare at her for a moment. "Oh. Yeah. Chere, non out de door. De Wolf is out dere. Remy'll git dressed an' be back in a minute. Dens we'll take mah car ta de club."  
  
She watched him leave through her window. After experiencing his temper, she had kept the rest of his memories to herself. In truth, she had seen farther back than a few days. She now knew why he never completely took his shirt off.she knew how it felt not wanting others to see scars, and while hers were mental, she totally understood him not revealing the whip marks on his back. It was pure luck on his part he hadn't been thinking about his assignment.she had no idea the true reason he was there.  
  
She sighed as she rolled out of bed. She gently padded over to her dresser and pulled out a long black leather skirt, a spaghetti-strap black shirt, and her ever-present sheer green long sleeved shirt. As she laced on her knee-high boots, she looked at the window with a single thought.  
  
/Ah guess Ah better lock that too. It's gonna be as stuffy as hell in here though./ 


	7. Chapter 7 Lost

A/N: Thanks for all the helpful critiquing! Please, be patient with me-I'm setting a lot up for later chapters. So far, no flamers, but as long as I keep these chapters under wraps b/c of my little perfection compulsive thingy, I shouldn't have any should I? Just kidding. To relieve concerns.(warning, spoiler for a chapter that is MUCH later)..Bella Donna is NOT dead for all purposes of this story, HOWEVER there will be NO and I repeat NO Bella Donna/Gambit/Rogue Triangle, and in fact, Bella Donna's ONLY purpose is to bring Logan and Marie together. This will be done by.umm sorry if I say that then this whole series of about 7 Chapters (already written mind ya!) are completely useless. I will say this.there is NO Rogue/Wolverine and Bella Donna contact! And b4 I forget. Vics, as much as I love ya and as long as we've been friends, you should KNOW that I'm a Wolverine/Rogue shipper. There will be NO Gambit/Rogue in here.I'll save it for a later one, k? And stop glaring at me--I'm not changing my mind! Wow. I feel better. It is a said fact that I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 7: Lost  
  
*Logan, come to my office. I have information that might lead you to information about your past.*  
  
*Be right there Chuck*  
  
*Logan, we've been over this before. Please don't call me Chuck. It has been rubbing off on Marie lately and I'm sure that the more charming of the personality traits she's gained from you aren't helping her to hide it. If you would be ever so kind as to discourage this behavior.*  
  
*Well, what can I say Chuck? The kid's got me in her head. It ain't no use trying to lie to her.*  
  
*Do not call me*  
  
*Chuck. Yeah. I know. Be right there, Wheels.*  
  
/Damn telepaths...always in your head./  
  
*This connection's still open, Logan.*  
  
*Well get out of my damn head already!*  
  
Logan finished his morning coffee. Well, more like afternoon coffee. He made it a habit to never be out of bed before noon. He pitied Marie for inheriting that particular trait, among others, because her first class was at 6am. Jeannie's math class, of course. He went back to pondering his coffee before his thoughts could turn back to Marie. His coffee was thick and black. No sugar or cream for him---he wasn't a pansy like One-Eye for God's sake. It had been brewing all morning and was now thick syrup. /Gotta admit, though, the bourbon thins it out a bit./  
  
As soon as Wolverine walked into the Professor's office, he knew that these leads were actual possibilities, not just goose chases that the government seemed to love to throw at him.  
  
"Logan...there's some places in Canada that you might want to check out. They look.promising."  
  
Wolverine took the paper the man handed to him.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"I don't know. As soon as possible."  
  
"Logan, I want you to know that there will always be a room open here for you, whether it is with the X-Men or not. I put my complete trust in you. However, I must ask you something. Will you take Rouge with you?"  
  
Wolverine looked at the man in the alarmed way that only he could, conveying that he thought the possibly older man was crazy. He growled. "Now why would I do that? I'm not that much of a stupid asshole. I do have some common sense. I promised the kid that I'd protect her, not put her in a situation to be kidnapped."  
  
The professor nodded thoughtfully, not giving away his happiness at the decision. "If I don't see you again before you leave, good luck."  
  
Wolverine was itching to go, to get out on his own again and not have to bother with conforming to pansy-assed Scooter's morals. Finding Marie asleep on Gumbo's shoulder wasn't exactly a prime reason to stay either. It would be good to not have all of his senses assaulted by the multitude of kids that lived in the mansion. The mention of Marie made him stop and think, almost second-guess himself. The only person he halfway trusted here, besides Marie, who for some reason he couldn't put his figure on, trusted completely and the Professor was the Cajun. But that had formed out of teaming up to annoy Ol' One Eye. After Gumbo's comment the first night he was there, the one with so many implications, he had kept a close eye on him. Lately, he had smelled more of a spice on Marie than he'd like to, but he couldn't do anything about it. Gumbo was everything he himself was. /Except slimy./ However, his girl and Gumbo were also good friends- when they weren't at each other's throats. Those matches were always interesting as both where quick-tempered, cunning and had a quick wit.  
  
He couldn't-wouldn't-leave her without a good-bye. It was a standing rule between the two. It didn't matter if anyone else knew, but the other must always be notified if they were leaving the grounds. It was a matter of trust. Sure, he liked the woman /liked the KID/ a lot, but it would have to stay in the father/older brother way. She was only 17 and he.God only knew how old he was. /If there is even a God. But she's an old 17. The girl's got at least a 100 years of combined memories in that head of hers./ He cursed himself. He had to quit trying to rationalize. He could however, console himself, since he was never truly gone from her. He was still inside her head. He laughed, well the closest thing the Wolverine did to a laugh. The kid had even taken on more of his 'charming characteristics', had, on occasion, called the Professor Chuck, and had taken swigs of his Molson.  
  
God, the way he felt when he smelled their mixed scent on his beer bottles. It was almost enough to./NO!/ He couldn't allow himself to feel that way. He was being a lecherous old fool for doing this, feeling like this. He had packed while he was thinking. His bags were filled and loaded. Before he could leave, though, he had to tell Marie where he was going. He wasn't about to let her not tell him where she was going because he had broken her trust.  
  
/Damn. I'm turning into more o' a pansy than Scooter./  
  
He walked through the mansion, bags in hand, following Marie's scent to one of the less used rec rooms. He almost walked in when another, spicy, scent assaulted his senses. That damned Cajun was in there with his girl. The Wolverine came out in his personality-his territory was being threatened. As he looked around the door jam, he saw Rogue and Gambit playing twister, with Jubilee spinning the spinner. The two were twisted around each other, as was the point of the game. Jubilee called out "Left hand, red" and he watched as the two struggled to complete the task. They both fell into a laughing heap. The Wolverine had gone from a defensive alpha male to a wounded animal. Marie was happy here. He couldn't bring himself to deliver news that would erase her smile. The Wolverine then turned and left the Mansion, telling no one that he was leaving or where he was going. Only Marie's lost-in-thought stare at the door was the only sign that he had been there, watching. 


	8. Chapter 8 It Has Begun No Mortal Combat ...

A/N This is a short brainstorm that I had while I SHOULD have been figuring out a Trig problem. Thank you plot bunny. This one sorta back tracks a bit, but I want to introduce my 2nd fav male character: St. John. Yes, I realize that in several fics (and I happen to agree with them) he is gay. For my purposes, he can't decide. If and only if I set up a permanent W/R will he decide. I have too much fun writing him to not include him and since I really don't like Bobby (One Summers type-a personality is enough, thanks) I really prefer him to be in the undecided category. Besides, Bobby-boy fits better with Kitty anyway.  
  
Chapter 8: It has Begun (No Mortal Combat Music, Please)  
  
It started out harmlessly enough, with her forming a friendship with Remy. It was a friendship was slowing beginning to take time away from what Rogue usually had labeled as 'Logan Time'. It in itself was a small happening.  
  
Things such as going to see some movie with Gambit instead of watching hockey game with Logan, or participating in the Professor's charity events instead of leaving the Mansion all together with Logan and going to some dive for a few beers a steak were small, but significant, changes. Sure, most of the time she would have preferred trying to guess exactly how long ago the meat on Logan's plate had stopped 'moo'-ing to fending off well- meaning people, because no matter how many times, or how carefully, her mutation, her 'gift', was described, the humans never really understood what it meant. Sure, she'd desperately want Logan beside her, protecting her from those who got too close, but who was she to mess with the Wolverine's routines?  
  
The morning after Logan left, the Professor called Rogue to the W.A.R. Room for a mission. It was just a pick-up mission, and he thought that with her mutation, she'd be the best one to initiate contact. They all had been walking out of the W.A.R. Room and advancing toward the Blackbird when Rogue had suddenly collapsed against the wall for a second and said in a calm, steady voice, "He's gone". She then turned and walked onto the plane. Not really sure what she had said, the rest of the team, Jean, Scott and St. John, had chalked the collapse up to nerves. No one knew what she had meant, not even the resident telepaths, until it was too late. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Past and the Future

A/N Ok. I can tell you already that this will be a chapter that's going to be reposted several times. All of this spilled out and I got it beta'd ASAP (thanks vics). Hopefully this makes sense. If not, feel free to tell me and I'll make sure to clarify it when I re-work this chapter. Bold are thoughts. Italics are memories. CONSTRUCTIVE critiquing welcomed.  
  
A/N Post uploading See? What did I tell you? Evidently ff.net doesn't like the bold/italics (if anyone can tell me why and/or how to get around it, it'd be greatly appreciated) so we're going to go another route. Asterisks (*) will be thoughts and the different size font will be memories. Also, I tried to make this a bit more reader friendly with extra return-button hits.  
  
A/N Post re-post. Ok, trying something else. / are memories  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Past and the Present  
  
Just once, just once, St. John wished that a mission would go as planned. They mission had started out great.they got there, Rogue contacted with the guy quickly, and they had no trouble while they were there. Jean has shot suspicious glances as Rogue and Blade (his 'gift' was that he could turn his fingers into sharp blades) who where becoming fast friends. St. John shook his head.  
  
*What is it with guys and her? Do they all need to fix something broken? Even Scott has urges to 'protect' her.when Jean isn't around, of course.*  
  
All had been going well. In fact, it was starting to look like this was going to be the first mission that something hadn't gone wrong. Just when they were about to board the Blackbird, the Brotherhood showed up. All of them had lost track of Rogue and St. John had found her after they had diffused the situation. She was sitting on the ground with her eyes glazed, in some semi-awake state, looking as cold and still as marble. Next to her was a dead blonde woman from his past. The only thing he could think of was:  
  
*God; she knows all about my past.if she wakes up and knows nothing, I'm joining the priesthood.*  
  
When they had gotten back to the mansion, Xavier had put her into a healing sleep since she was neither sleeping nor conscious. Two months later, St. John was still sitting by her bedside in the Med Lab.  
  
*Why can't a mission just go right for once.*  
  
He had watched her body grow smaller from atrophied muscles and build back up as he worked her arms, legs, fingers, toes, and anything else he could bend. He cringed at the number of crunches she'd have to do when she woke up. No matter how much he worked her abs, they never seemed to be the same as before. Her abs had been her pride and joy; she was almost obsessive about them.  
  
He stiffened as he heard Jean enter the room. He stepped back and let Jean do her routine of checking vitals. Jean had tactfully avoided looking in his direction or talking to him. The fight last week between the three of them still had them seething. Both the Professor and Jean thought that since Rogue had shown no reaction to any stimuli and they couldn't detect any brain function, that she should be taken out of the Med Bay and transferred to one of the extra rooms. Neither had listened to him when he had pointed out that neither had been able to pick up her thoughts.ever. Her brain just had too many occupants. They had also shrugged off the Southern Bell's, rebel that she was raised, reaction to his warmth. St. John knew that if Jean didn't have Marie semi-restrained, the girl, young woman, would have been in his lap.  
  
Jean left quietly and St. John grasped Rogue's hand. His body temperature had risen due to the tension and he concentrated on not burning the girl. He squeezed her hand a bit.  
  
*Screw Jean and her 'she can't hear or feel anything'.*  
  
He sighed. Yeah, he could definitely identify with Rouge's dislike of Jean. Of course, he was one of the few who knew the real reason she was failing Ms. Grey's class. He smiled to himself. Their friendship was strange. He and Rogue hadn't become friends out of proximity-more of a mutual understanding of one another. They had both not noticed that they were each becoming attached to each other.needing each other, until a particularly bad thunderstorm.  
  
  
  
/CRAAAAAAAASH!!! A loud noise startled the broken girl awake. She took a slight sniff. He was not here. It had just been a dream. She had dreamed about Logan coming back.ironically on the day she had decided that he wasn't. It had all be a dream. Logan had not been on the road, she had not sighed Remy's name and Logan was not in his room or her doorway. HE however, was. When Logan left, St. John had inherited Logan's gift for knowing whenever she had waken from a dream. "You know, Johnny, sometimes I wish that I had more of the water and doctors ones." He smiled half-heartedly. "I take it was a new one then?" She shook her head. "Yeah. Figures that after what happened today I'd have this one. My luck, ya know?" "So do you wanna actually tell me about this one or do you want me to beat you at poker again?" She smiled. "How about I tell you about it while I'm winning.." St John just smiled. "Only while you're awake." Each smiled sadly at each other as they walked from the room. Both knew the worst nightmares could come while you were wide-awake./  
  
  
  
St. John remembered that night vividly. She had actually won that night and for once, it was he doing her shift of kitchen duty. She had, ironically, told him about her new dream. Jean stuck her head back into the room. For a moment, he thought she was going to say something stupid, like 'you need sleep/food too'. St. John snorted. Yep, he really didn't like her. It almost made him wonder if it was due to some strange sense of loyalty to Marie, or just him. As the redheaded doctor stood there, he decided it must be a mix of both; she was really starting to get on his nerves. The way she hovered was starting to make him think she was trying to undermine Rogue's health. It wouldn't be the first time either. She had tried several ways to remove Marie's "crush" of Logan. He remembered the day the Jean called "The Day Rouge Broke." Rouge had been dating Remy then.  
  
*Why does she always pick the ones that will hurt her?*  
  
  
  
  
  
/He remembered watching her from Ororo's rose garden. The girl-who- wasn't-a-girl was seated on the bench close to the gated entrance of the Institute. It had been exactly 2 years since Logan had left and St. John knew that she felt it keenly. He was probably the only one who really understood it, too. As always, she had Logan's metal tags-his promise that he's be back. The years had gone by with out a card, letter, e-mail, or phone call. She wasn't exactly worried, per se, Logan was never one for communication and keeping a hold of strings attached, but it would have still been nice. He remembered how forlorn she had looked, staring down the road. The view was clear-St. John knew she had great eyesight as a result of Logan's touch-and not blurred by tears. St. John remembered that he had known that she never cried that day. It was always the next that found her eyes blood-shot and puffy, with her head on his shoulder. He remembered watching the three figures watched from the mansion window; watching Jean turned to the Professor. St. John imagined that he could hear what they were saying. "Is this really healthy for her? Pining away for someone who might never return is ludicrous at best. Even after many talks about her crush hasn't helped." He imagined that Remy had agreed. Although he felt no kindness for the ex- thief, St. John always felt bad that this day and the next were the only 2 days Remy's love for Rouge could be overcome by a hope that could be described, at best, a long shot. "Yes, it is Jean. You know that as well as I do. This is a much healthier way of dealing with her problem than say cutting herself." He imagined the Professor saying. Unfortunately, all they could do was wait. At noon, Rouge got up and walked toward the mansion. She, too, had now given up that Logan might one day return. St. John had imagined that Jean found this action as a small victory in her quest for Logan's attentions. "About damn time," St. John remembered saying to the open air./  
  
  
  
Of course, Rogue was then a permanent displayed part of Marie's personality. It was a well-known fact that while Marie and Rogue both loved Logan; Rogue was willing to try out Remy. It was a great plan, in fact. When Logan came home, he would go into 'protect Marie' mode, become jealous, and might admit his love for the girl. Of course, no one counted on Remy's actions.  
  
  
  
/It was 7am. On a Saturday, in fact, and the Wolverine was awake. Not only was he awake, at this godforsaken hour, but he was out of bed, had a pair of jeans on, and was at the kitchen table waiting, yes, waiting on his coffee. Even for a person who had known him all of his life, this would have warranted triple or quadruple takes. Logan was just not a morning person. Scott, Remy, Bobby, and himself were cautiously eating their cereal, stealing glances at him every once in a while. Not long after Logan made his appearance Marie had bounded down the stairs that led to the teachers' quarters. She was clad in an oversized Institute shirt and a pair of spandex shorts and barefoot. From the look on his face, St. John could tell that the Wolverine hadn't expected this version of Marie. "Mornin' Scott. An' ya too, guys. Mornin' Logan." The guys had nodded their hands hello while Logan had waved two figures at her as she reached for and opened her morning Coke and raised an eyebrow at her choice of morning beverage. Marie had registered his raised eyebrows. In fact, St. John remembered, she had retaliated with her own quirked up in a disturbing mix of Logan and Rogue. "Logan, do ya have a problem or something?" "Ya know kid, that ain't the best breakfast." She had laughed. "Caffeine, and sugah.what's better than that? Besides, sugah.pot.kettle.black." She gave a pointed look at the coffee maker, inducing a laughing riot around the table. "It's only coffee." Marie had laughed again. "With about 3 or 4 rounded shots of JD in there." She laughed again at his confusion. "More than once Ah've stolen your mug, sugah." She turned her attention to Scott. "It was only once or twice," she had told the strict man. "Besides, we have more important things to dwell on. Ya ready Scott? Three on three, right? So you, me, an' Sunspot and Remy, Bobby an' if he wants to play, Logan. That sound ok?" "Whoa, kid. What exactly have you volunteered me to play, cuz I'm pretty sure our definitions of that word are different." They all watched as slowly Marie turned into pure liquid sex. "Well, if ya want to compare notes later." She shook herself and laughed, returning to her original mood. "Ah'm talkin' football Logan. Just an ol' friendly game of tackle football. We've been playin' every Saturday for a while now." "Sure, kid, I'll play." They had ended up playing most of the day, with a short lunch break. Sometime during the day, they gained Kitty and Jubilee as spectators/cheerleaders. Several times Logan had tackled Marie to find that it would be her to push him off, laughing and jumping back up to her feet in a patented Wolverine move. St. John remembered laughing heartily at the puzzled expression on Logan's face.only to be shut up when a chilling stare and an inch of claw was pointed in his direction. Surprises kept coming to the Wolverine as he noticed his Marie was one of the least winded. St. John remembered thinking Duh. If you only knew how long Scott had her and I training. That thought had be chased by another one. Of course, maybe that's his problem.Scott's teachings. One of the more disturbing actions to Logan, St. John noticed, was that every time her team made a touch down, she would hug Scooter-which was quite often. And it wasn't a yeah-we-scored friendly-type hug. It was a we're-kicking=their-asses-and-fully-enjoying-it type hug. And speaking of friendly actions, sometime between when Logan left and now, Marie had learned her body's effect on the opposite sex. It amused St. John to no end as he watched Logan discover this small triumph of Rogue's St. John had also noticed that Logan had been paying careful attention to Marie's and "Gumbo's" (St. John loved Logan's nickname for the Swamp rat) relationship. While it was Rogue pushing Logan off, neither parties would want to move when Gumbo tackled Marie or vise versa. Scooter had several times jokingly-yes, jokingly-threatened to spray them down with the hose. The last time, Jubilee had commented, "Scott, you know Gambit's a human furnace. It wouldn't work. Besides after her little-not-completely-over stint with St. John, what do you expect?" St. John remembered laughing until a pair of iron-hard hazel eyes met his. Rouge, however, had smiled one of her smiles and commented right back. "Lawd knows they've kept me warm." It took several moments alone and a partially destroyed tree for Logan to get the Wolverine under control. When he returned, he found the game to be abandoned for lack of energy. Marie, they all had noticed though, was still bounding with energy. It didn't take telepathic abilities for St. John to know what was going through Logan's mind. In fact, it was going through his own. St. John has watched as Logan turned back to Marie who was paying attention to Scott. Scott had obviously said something that Logan had missed. Marie was shaking her head no. They all should have known from the glint in her eyes what she was going to say. "Naw, Scott. Ah think that Logan has 'ad enough of his playin' with us youngins. Ah bet he's achin' ta go somewhere else. How 'bout it Wolverine?" She was right, of course. Logan wanted to go away and take Marie anywhere.a bar.his room.a tree. God, he needed a Molsen-no more like a shot-or five-of whiskey. St. John was thinking right up there with him, too. "Yeah, Kid. You go get cleaned up and we'll go when you're ready." St. John had watched Rogue closely as she refused to let the hurt from the nickname show. "What about you.you're pretty dirty yourself." Logan had snorted. "Yeah, kid, but I'll still be ready before you. So scramble up those stairs and get goin'." Rogue had agreed, no doubt thinking about the dress she was planning on wearing. "Ah'll be ready in 20 minutes." She turned and -slowly-made her way up the mansion. Logan had growled menacingly. "Marie, get that tail of yours moving before I wash and dress you myself." Marie cocked her head as if weighing her options. He really wanted to clap his hand over his mouth, but he'd never do something so pansy-like. So, he did what any man would do. He prepared to back up his bluff. Marie had looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Ah can wash and dress myself, thanks.but if you wanna help. And as for my tail.if you have any suggestions." Scott and St. John were laughing, while Logan had sputtered. "Rogue, stop teasing Logan. I think Gambit here's about to blow a gasket." Rogue had turned a brilliant smile at Gambit. "Don't worry we won't stay out too late-you'll get your Gumbo." She turned back to Logan. "Catch it if you can." Logan, sure that he'd misheard her, stood there. Scott clamed his hand down on Wolverine's shoulder. "Make sure you have her back by 3am. She's been staying out most nights until almost morning and when she does sleep, it isn't long or restful. Especially since Remy proposed to her last month." /  
  
  
  
Ironically, Logan had come to him for advice. St. John still remembered that night.  
  
*He should have known, the lucky S.O.B.*  
  
  
  
/He should have seen it coming. At least in St. John's opinion, Logan should have been able to add the clues up; they were there. St. John had told the Wolverine that too, when he came up the back stairs at 3 am. Logan was Marie's best friend. The Wolverine was Rouge's best friend. Still, the beast in front of him didn't see it coming. Real friends help you move bodies. The Wolverine and Rogue had done that.several time in fact. Why Logan hadn't known, even in the darkest corners of his mind, that Marie might love another, might marry another, was lost on St. John. Granted, there had been no phone calls or letters to mention Remy's arrival and/or his interest in Rouge, but that was his own fault, not his denial. The Wolverine had tried to console himself, telling St. John that the search for his past was almost all consuming. HE remembered though, that he hadn't let the mighty Wolverine believe that for longer than it took for him to voice the words. Then the Wolverine tried to rationalize it. " She was too young, and I was staying away, giving her a chance to grow up, experience life, before I came back and to claim her." St. John could here the Wolverine's voice echo from the past. "I should have known." It seemed to be the beast's mantra. St. John remembered putting his hand on his shoulder, knowing that his best friend's best friend had still believed that he had a chance, even as the brunette beauty was showing off Remy's ring on her left hand. It took the entire night for Logan and St. John to become friends. It took even longer for Logan to come to a decision. He was standing next to him as Marie came flouncing down to breakfast. He remembered the impassive look on Logan's face as Marie asked him again. "Logan? Did you decide? If you'd give me away, I mean." St. John himself had been asked to be the best man. He remembered so well the effort it seemed to take for the Wolverine to accept what was happening to his mate and nod his head in affirmation. Marie had flung herself into Logan's arms and squeezed him after that. "Thanks so much, Logan! I told Remy you'd never let me down." He voice was so happy that both men couldn't really have any reason to not do as she asked. She ran off, then, to tell her fiancé, St. John supposed. It left Logan standing shell- shocked outside the main dining room. Then, something St. John had never seen before nor since, happened. With tears in his eyes, the Wolverine turned to look at him. "Pyro. Tell me I'm doing the right thing," All St. John could do was lead the man to the garage and hand him the keys to Scott's bike./  
  
  
  
Looking back now, St. John hated himself. He was the reason Logan left. The next few months were hard on Marie, planning by herself. More than once she had barged into he Professor's office, demanding that the man use the Cerebro to track down her best friend. He'd never do it though, never find the Wolverine when it was so obvious that he wanted to be left alone. Then, the day of her wedding came. He was the reason the Marie was kidnapped.  
  
*It's my fault she's different. It's my fault that she has another voice in her head. It's my fault that she has these powers. It's my fault she's cold.*  
  
  
  
/The day was bright and sunny, thanks to Ororo. Everything had been planed and everything was smoothly rolling along. The only damper on the day was the off-handed comment of Scott wondering out loud when Jean would start planning their ceremony. All the guests had been seated outside the Mansion, in Ororo's best rose garden, and the wedding procession had already come down the aisle, Loganless. Thankfully, the Professor had not taken offense to being asked to fill in for Logan. The two smallest darker spots of the day didn't seem to dim the day's happiness. When Judge however, started the ceremony, a Blackhawk, similar to the plastic ones sitting in the X-Men's underground garage, flew over, releasing people that they knew (the Brotherhood) and people who only Gambit had ever seen before. The battle was quick and few were wounded. Destroying the X-Men had not been the mission objective. Taking Rogue, however, was. In the days that followed, hindsight was the proverbial 20/20. St. John even remembered joking, humorlessly, that it was 20/15. Everything had become clear. Remy was their mole. He had gone with the attackers, an unconscious Marie in his arms. Loopholes in the security system were found, courtesy of the thief. Phone calls were traced and reheard as Remy had left his cell phone. The 4 years that Remy had been there were all a cover. His mission was only to grow close to one of the X-Men. /  
  
  
  
He still blamed himself. Everyone at the Mansion had blamed themselves, but St. John felt that his was the most deserved. If only he hadn't given Logan the keys. He shook himself.  
  
*No use crying over spilt perfume*.  
  
St. John laughed. The sound sounded strange as it ricocheted of the metal in the MedBay. Marie had told him that when she had been rescued. He remembered finding it ironic since she never wore it much. He took a deep breath. He could still smell the vanilla and cinnamon that she always wore if she decided to wear a scent at all. Suddenly he remembered she started wearing it after Logan was gone for the 1st two years. It took two missions to get Rouge safely back in the Mansion. Logan wasn't called, which was against St. John's opinion, but in the end he wasn't heeded. He was thankful however, that it was him who found her. She was strapped to a table, having been enhanced with Ms. Marvel's powers. The only good part was that Rogue could now control her 'gift'.  
  
  
  
He sighed. That was 2 years ago. Rogue had built her confidence up and rejoined the team. Only he knew the reason behind the kidnapping. Remy had given his firstborn child to the Thieves Guild. They were tired of waiting. The Brotherhood wanted Rogue to be on their side, an enhanced mutant. They had joined forces to kidnap Marie. She was seen as an easy target and a solution for both sides. Rouge had taken it hard, especially since Logan had been gone for the entire thing.  
  
He sighed again. She should have already awakened, but everything had always been a gamble with Rouge.  
  
*She chose her name well*  
  
It was a humorless thought.  
  
While most of the Mansion's residents drank themselves silly in times of depression, she had just gone to the nearest techno joint and danced. As others no longer fought to control their 'gifts' she seemed to be fighting harder than before. When others lost their cool, she remained calm and collect, but went to pieces with such vehement ferocity that she had almost become as legendary as the Wolverine. Yet, she was adored by the younger residents. She was referred to as 'ice queen'.was notoriously known as the perfect definition for 'unattainable' and yet she gave her heart freely.to jerks like Logan and Remy. St. John was determined to prove her wrong that he would also be in that category. HE would not be the asshole. It was the main reason he sat here. Outside of pure friendship, of course. Rouge was a paradox personified. You were almost never sure where you stood with her, yet she was so blunt and open that you wondered how that could be.  
  
St John almost jumped as the small, pale hand squeezed him back.  
  
***********any tips/suggestions on how to differentiate fonts for stressed words, memories, thoughts ect are gratefully wanted. Reviews too! ;) 


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

A/N Just a short waterfall...  
  
"Heah, Johnny ya gonna untie me already or are you gonna let me in on your plans."  
  
St. John's head snapped up as he heard her voice.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He let out a loud whoop and quickly untied her. She sat up and moved her legs to dangle of the bed. John bent over, put his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the bed in a huge bear hug and swung her around the room, laughing. He stopped when he felt her hands on his cheeks and was startled to find that nothing happened.  
  
"Johnny? I'd like to have the ground under my feet for a while."  
  
He slowly put her down and then hugged her tight around her back.  
  
"Don't do that to me again. You get 2 days max to be unconscious. I missed you."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
They were still hugging tightly when a timid knock on the door sounded. It opened slowly to reveal longish very curly red hair.  
  
"Rouge." She cleared her throat as both turned to look at her, still in each other's arms. "Um, not to intrude."  
  
"Been there, doing that," Rogue replied. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, you have been unconscious for a very long time. There's the possibility of"  
  
"Give me the short version, Red. In English."  
  
The Doctor reddened. "You have no right to"  
  
"To what? Huh?" Rogue stared at her for a moment. "You think I'm channeling Logan, don't ya? Well guess what.wrong answer. I'm tired of your incompetent BS so tell me what you want so we can get out of here."  
  
Still furious, Jean spoke tightly to the younger woman. "I need to examine you."  
  
Rogue, for indeed she was, cocked her head. "I'm thinking...thinkin'...nope. Come on, Johnny, I'm dying for a hot bath and then you're comin' with me to shop for new clothes."  
  
She made sure to grab St. John's uncovered arm and to pat Jean on her bare cheek as the two of them walked out, leaving the doctor in the lab, alone. 


	11. Chapter 11: Blase is the Word

A/N Yet another little waterfall....enjoy  
  
Rogue spent the next half hour in her huge claw-footed tub in her bathroom with St. John sitting on the rim. They sat silent for while, just enjoying on another's company until she broke the silence with her south southern lit.  
  
"Logan's home."  
  
He looked at her, confused. He hadn't heard an engine pull up.  
  
"Trust me. He's here. I can feel it."  
  
"You know he's gonna put all 6 of those claws right in my gut if he finds me here, don't you?" he said, lazily running his fingertips along the arm that laid on the rim.  
  
She looked at him, her green eyes piercing; searching. "Does that bother you?"  
  
He met her gaze. "Not really. Not like we're doing anything."  
  
She nodded in agreement as the door to her bedroom slammed open and a once- familiar figure shadowed the doorway.  
  
St. John stood up and with a towel in one hand, he helped her out of the tub with the other. She stood up, simultaneously wrapping herself with the towel. She turned towards Johnny. "You got ten minutes to get ready.I need new clothes.a reward for all this hard work, ya know?" She had cocked her head as she said the last part of her sentence. St. John moved to the door that had connected the bathroom to her old room, silently, giving Logan a simple gaze as he left.  
  
Marie padded over to Logan who stood in the doorway leading to her, his old, room. She pushed past him saying, "get over it." He grabbed her arm and she silenced him with her hand before he could say anything. "No. Ah don't care what ya have to say. I've been down in that lab for too long. I'm getting a new wardrobe with Johnny there today an' Ah'm not gonna hear one word from ya until I get back. Now out, cuz I'm leavin'. Ya can find yerself another room ta sleep in."  
  
She had changed during her spiel and walked past him out of the room. "Ya weren't there before, Wolverine. And Ah don't care if ya are now. 'Night."  
  
Logan stood in the room for a long time, even as the darkness captured the room, before leaving. He had never expected this type of welcome, even more so the complete blow-off. A distinct scent met him as a certain red-head shadowed the door way.  
  
"She's grown up, Logan. That's all there is too it."  
  
A feral growl vibrated around the room. "That isn't all there is to it. Not while I'm still alive."  
  
"Logan, she was unconscious for weeks. Give it time."  
  
The man turned to her, the animal showing through. "That's what got me into this shit in the first place." 


	12. Chapter 12: It was Everything

The ride to the mall had been silent as St. John drove. The silence had been comfortable, but he had to know. "How."  
  
She knew what he was asking, and why. She laid a hand on his leg. "I just gave up."  
  
That was all. And that was everything. 


	13. Chapter 13: Not Forgotten, Just Delayed

The room was opposite of the X-Men's underground facility. Where gleaming stainless steel and fresh air was prominent in one, the other was dank, cramped, and stale. It was obvious hoe far underground the occupants of the room were, even as the bright floodlights tried to banish the darkness and claustrophobia that edged along the thin line that separated the light from the shadows. The darkness was oppressive. As was the voice that broke the silence.  
  
"Ye failed, Lebeau." The three words conveyed more disappointed disgust than any hour-long lecture could have delivered. Gambit would have rather had the lecture.  
  
"Oui, Parran. Gambit, he failed..unforeseen complications, non?"  
  
"Oui, he did dat. De Guild be tired of waitin' on de Le Blanc's first chit."  
  
Gambit paled at the mention of his debt. It was not his fault that Belladonna had divorced him. In his eyes he didn't have the debt that she had brought into their marriage without telling him. It had been her, not him that had sworn her first born to the Guild-and the Assassin's Guild at that. He was of the Thieves' Guild. All the more reason that he shouldn't have the debt. Yet some how, by marrying her, joining the two Guilds and her leaving, he had still retained the debt and must repay it. He gave a snort. Bella always had been an manipulating bitch. "Dat was de deal, non? To have de chit or dat cher wit de stripes, non? Neither be here."  
  
Gambit gave a half smile. "Non. Dat be HER deal. Gambit non be responsible for."  
  
The voice cut him off. "For what, Gambit? For lettin' a slip of a bell git de better of ye? Ah always dought dat dere not be a force on de earth dat could make de Gambit fall in amour."  
  
Gambit looked up sharply. "Gambit non be in amour. Gambit be de one doin' de playin', non de one gittin' played."  
  
The man in the shadows chuckled. "Non, non Gambit, now it be true dat de reason Bella left ye was of dat. It be de true reason. She sensed it, Le Blanc. Non, non Gambit. Non body see it other den we, but ye be in amour wit de cher. It be a fact. So de question be now, do ye knock up some belle for un chit? Or do ye bring Striped to out Guild?"  
  
Gambit took a deep breath. "Gambit prove dat he not in amour wit dat chit. She be another notch on de post. It don madda. Ye see-Gambit bring dat chit in."  
  
"See dat ye do, Gambit. See dat ye do." 


End file.
